


记惊天雷的一次巡逻意外（下）

by LaLa_Silver



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, Bugs & Insects, M/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLa_Silver/pseuds/LaLa_Silver





	记惊天雷的一次巡逻意外（下）

BY：银子  
机设：G1（与正剧无关）  
警告：本文内含异形生物/触手/产卵/失禁/内窥play  
免责申明：他们不属于我，文章属于我。如有雷同，纯属巧合。  
没错，我就是ooc狂魔。

03

惊天雷脑模块飞速运转着，思考！惊天雷，思考！你可不想跟他们一样的下场吧。  
你还有什么可以用的？音爆炸弹？不，这么狭小的空间，我会杀死我自己的。  
这个时候有点羡慕那个紫色小子的能力了，真希望他在这......

[诶，与其被羞辱致死，不如像个战士自我牺牲......至少我还剩下我的尊严。]  
正当惊天雷准备对着力场墙壁来一发音爆炸弹的时候，膝盖弯被不知道什么时候伸上来的触手缠住，给一把扯了出去。

一阵天旋地转过后，惊天雷的面甲贴着了地面，他的光学镜跟前就是声波的背甲。平衡器缓和着刚才的眩晕，头雕动弹不得，被压得实实的。

[最终还是轮到我了吗.......]  
惊天雷试图用余光看清自己的对手，但靠过来的却是那个触手主持人，“卡兹卡兹”地发出噪音。

[我的对手是他？不会吧......嗯？？？]  
触手人在惊天雷的侧腰上随便摸了几把，居然轻松地打开了他的对接面板，这波操作让他很惊讶地睁大了光学镜。几束触手攀上了腰肢，将他的底盘托得高高的。一片阴影笼罩了过来，半透光的影子印在地面上，一个冰凉的触感抵到了保护叶片。

“等下——嗯？我可以说话了？不是，等下......哈啊......”  
一根圆润的东西滑进了惊天雷的接口，没有疼痛，只是内壁被异物挤进来有些轻微的不适。惊天雷还没有“决斗”，观众席却已经炸开了锅，喧嚣不止。触手圈住惊天雷的脖子强迫他直起上半身，这让他在看到了大屏幕上放映的画面后，差点羞愤地自碎光学镜。

八面显示屏上，正展示着某赛星人的输入管内壁，而从目前的处境来看，这个某赛星人就是指的惊天雷自己了。惊天雷看不到身后，其实他此刻正被一个“透明人”给后入了，要不是“透明人”周围的空气有些扭曲，你几乎看不出他在那。一个迷你摄影机器人被安进了“透明人”的交配管里，直播着塞星人对接时输入管内壁的情况。

屏幕上的内壁是铅灰色的，上面分布着亮着微弱蓝光的敏感节点，弱光流进节点与节点之间内壁折叠所形成的凹槽，连成一条条光带。画面随着镜头的推进一路向上，到达了管道的尽头，那儿有一个环形的垫片，垫片附近密布了几簇光点。

惊天雷想别过头去不看这过于羞耻的画面，但是触手扼住脖子动弹不得，光学镜也没法下线。惊天雷不禁绝望地自嘲起来，即使轮到了自己身上，也还是作为一名“观众”，只能眼睁睁地看着自己的体内深处，对于这些玩弄做出诚实的反应。

镜头突然退回到接口入口，惊天雷感到体内的东西涨大了好几圈，撑得接口发疼。镜头再一次推进，周围的内壁褶皱被逐渐撑的平整，露出了敏感节点平时隐藏在褶皱下方的部分。交配管一路碾压着完全暴露出来的敏感节点长驱而上，直到抵到次级油箱垫片才停下。大量的快感脉冲，在没有前戏的缓冲下，如同闪电一般直击处理器，刺激地蓝色战士的腰不住地颤抖。交配管蹭过这些敏感节点时，它们都比原先更亮了几度，内壁也开始淌出淡蓝色的润滑液。

“呃.....”  
惊天雷长大了嘴巴，呻吟却哽在发生器上叫不出来，没来得及咽下去的电解液只能顺着嘴角淌下。不等惊天雷适应，“透明人”又退到入口，再狠狠顶入，一次次准确地撞击在脆弱的垫片上，点亮了附近的光簇，而镜头则映下了管道内壁一次次被迫挤开接纳入侵的样子。

垫片被撞击的酥麻感顺着尾椎直延伸到头顶，润滑液大量地分泌，管子每捣进去一下都要挤出一股，接口已经变得湿漉漉的，地上也积了一滩。交合处“咕啾咕啾”的水声刺激着蓝色飞行着的音频感官，内置散热片呼呼作响，高负荷运作着给机体降温以免烧坏。机体表面全是冷凝剂，惊天雷光学镜的红光暗下去了几分，但是输入管内的节点却被蹭的亮得发白。饱胀的满足感和酥麻的撞击很快就让惊天雷到了临界点，敏感节点像接触不良一般毫无规律地频频闪烁，终于内壁痉挛收缩地过载了。粉色的交换液喷射在自己黄色的座舱盖上，顺着罩面流下。

“透明人”的管子退去，惊天雷大口地置换着冷空气，接口还在间或地收缩着。没有留给战士休息的时间，触手拖着浑身瘫软的飞行者来到他的情报官背后，而可怜的情报官现在都还没上线。触手扶着惊天雷的输出管，毫无征兆地塞进声波的备用接口，排出管因前面虫卵的挤压应已经变了形，狭隘且扭曲的管道挤地惊天雷的管子生疼。惊天雷倒吸了一口气，听到了声波浅浅地呢喃。看来他们的情报官上线了。

“什么....好痛...住手...”  
察觉到身后的异样，声波无力地扭动着腰肢想逃离排出管的侵犯，而他做出来的却像是在迎合惊天雷大幅度的抽送，搅地输入管和油箱内的卵”咔咔”直响，蛋壳似乎都挤出裂痕来了。大虫闻声警觉地跳了起来，想要推开惊天雷，却被地面如喷泉般喷涌而出的触手给淹没，拖下了地表。

”不！给我停下！不要——啊——“  
体内传出几声“啪嚓啪嚓“的响声，无法挣脱的声波，只能拼命地摇头来表示抗议。堵在接口的虫卵随着大力地撞击掉落出来，剩下的虫卵混合着大量的能量液一个一个地被排出体外，甚至掺杂着蛋壳的碎片。看来有些卵在刚才的强行后入中破损了。卵汁挂在暂时合不上的保护叶片上滴滴答答地流下，染得大腿内侧一片狼藉。

惊天雷盯着身下人的侧脸，禁欲的口罩被打开，清洁液流满面甲，嘴巴一张一合地换着气。他还是不敢相信自己刚刚和情报官来了一发，还是很不寻常的一发，但是留在声波体内被挤得发疼的输出管告诉他，事情正在发生...........

”嘭——轰——“  
会场突来的爆炸打断了战士的小心思，一股强劲的热浪将他们掀翻倒地，剧烈的冲击波让他们暂时昏了过去。惊天雷黑屏前最后看到的景象，尖叫着逃跑的混乱人群中，一抹黄色的身影向他们走来..........

 

04

惊天雷在一张干净的充电床上醒来，动弹了两下都觉的浑身酸痛。蓝色战士随即便对环境进行了一番勘察，虽然直觉告诉他这是一艘霸天虎战舰，但是他还是不敢掉以轻心。救援？还是另外一批强盗？毕竟在经历过那种事之后，什么都变得没那么可靠了。

惊天雷小心翼翼地探出房门。正打算侦查一番，一个熟悉的声音叫住了他。  
“惊天雷，你醒啦~”  
“太阳风？！你怎么......”惊天雷怎么也没想到会是他。  
太阳风微笑着走近惊天雷：”不用谢。我们是兄弟嘛。”  
惊天雷：“我是说....”  
太阳风：“红蜘蛛和声波他们在其他房间。他们....很好，几乎很好。”

“......”  
连续被打断两次的惊天雷默默地盯着太阳风，长呼一口气。  
太阳风摆摆手示意：“好啦，好啦，你要说什么。”  
惊天雷：“我能说话了？”  
太阳风：“请说。”  
惊天雷：“你怎么找到我们的？”  
太阳风：“心灵感应。”  
惊天雷：“......”  
“......好吧“太阳风耸耸肩，装出一副妥协的样子：“是我以前在红蜘蛛身上植入的定位芯片带我找到你们的，没想到居然是这个危险恶心的......”  
惊天雷：“你知道这个星球？”  
太阳风：“常常在宇宙中巡逻，结交一些朋友不是什么坏事。迪西克拉斯星球，一个大黑市，还挺有名的。知道他的危险性，所以我带了充足的后援，我说后援是指这艘宝贝军舰，呵呵，她是最给力的！把这个恶心的星球炸的连渣都不剩，哈哈哈！”  
惊天雷紧了紧眉头：“你炸了整个星球？！”  
太阳风：“又不是很大......怎么，在他们对你们做了那么过分的事情之后，还指望我留着他们？”  
惊天雷：“......你说的对。”  
太阳风领着惊天雷走到了餐厅，拉开椅子让他坐下：“你饿了吗，我给你们准备了一些吃的。”  
惊天雷端起手边的能量液，又放下：“谢谢.....再一个问题，当时我们的定位系统都被关掉了，你给红蜘蛛装的为什么能逃过一劫？”  
太阳风嘴里嚼着能量块含糊地说：“恩？哦~这个啊，因为如果他们能查出来，那红蜘蛛早就察觉了。这可是我用很贵重的东西跟震荡波换来的。不愧是震荡波，质量保证。”  
虽然惊天雷很想问太阳风为什么要给红蜘蛛装这个东西，以及关于星球上发生的事情他到底看到了多少。但是气氛告诉他闭嘴才是最好的选择。

至于剩下的问题，他要等红蜘蛛醒来，跟他推芯置腹地好.好.谈.谈。而想到声波，惊天雷脑海里浮现的是情报官清洁液横流的样子，不禁机体发热。这个事情不会这么容易翻过去的，对吗？至少......至少，红蜘蛛不会让声波杀了他的，是吗？  
惊天雷沉浸在自己的内芯戏中，完全没有察觉，身后一个蓝色的身影正在慢慢靠近......

FIN

（最后结束的十分草率了.....因为文渣的我......真的词穷了TAT  
这里说下，文里的机体是双接口设定，应该能看懂吧......）


End file.
